


Eternal Pleasure

by Areina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cage, Chain - Freeform, Collar, Experimentation, F/M, Fucking Machines, Hair-pulling, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Torture, crawling, encasement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areina/pseuds/Areina
Summary: Fae finds herself in a seemingly hopeless situation. She is left at the mercy of a sadistic scientist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just kinda slapped together in a fit of sexual frustration. Hope you enjoy and feel free to give feedback.

 

 

Fae woke with a start. Something cold was pressing into her skin, causing her to shiver before bringing her body to move. She blinked the sleep from her eyes, unsure of when she fell asleep in the first place. It took her a while, probably longer than it should have, to realize she was in a cage. Her first instinct was to back into a corner, looking around for some sort of opening. Her efforts were wasted. The steel bars were securely attached to the top and bottom. The only way out was a small door on the bottom which was locked. She began to inspect her surroundings. She was in a lab room of sorts. The walls were white-washed and equipment was laid out randomly. There was a table, the thought of which made her shudder. The look of the straps on it would make anyone nervous. She slumped to the bottom of the cage, wrapping her arms around her knees. She realized only now that she was completely naked. The cold metal stung her tender flesh but Fae tried to ignore it.  
  
Fae sat in silence for some time before someone finally entered the room. At first they ignore her, going about their business with the computers. She was scared to speak out. She had no idea who they were or what they wanted, or even where she was exactly. What she did know was that this person wanted her for one reason or another. Fae tried watching what they we doing. This man was running what looked like some sort of program or about to, if the loading bar was indicative of anything. Eventually, they turned around to face her. She flinched and backed herself as far as she could into the cage. Her heart began racing and thoughts of the worse flooded her mind as he strode over to her. His steps were graceful and precise. He rested an arm on the cage as he looked down at Fae.  
  
“You will make a wonderful specimen,” he cooed to her. His voice was terrifying and somewhat calming at the same time. He sounded like some sort of prince out of a fairy tale but his words were twisted to instill fear. “I cannot wait to begin.” The man unlock the door, motioning for her to come out. Fae was hesitant but she crawled out. She couldn't help but think the design of the door was intentional as he appeared to revel at the sight of her at his feet, crawling along like an animal. She looked up at him in time to see him bend down to yank her up by her hair. She gasped harshly, hands fumbling to loosen his grip. “Now for the fun part,” the man told her, grinning. He tossed Fae aside like a doll, going to grab a collar that was attached to a chain with four shackles. She struggled to get up and run but her legs wouldn't let her move. She helplessly struggled as he locked the metal around her limbs.  
  
Fae wanted to scream, she wanted to run and fight. However, it all seemed pointless and she couldn't stand, let alone run. The chains held her limb close enough together to make it impossible to stand. She was stuck kneeling before him, helpless to his lustful gaze. The man shoved her onto her side with his foot. “You now serve me. You will do as I say, when I say it or there will be severe repercussions.” She squeezes her eyes shut, nodding. She wasn't left with much of a choice, and she didn't even want to begin thinking about the consequences of resistance. He clipped a chain to the collar, giving it a swift tug. Fae scrambled to her knees. Where was he leading her? How did she even get here? These and many other questioned permeated her thoughts. They hadn't been in the hall long before her knees began to ache. She winced from the pain but she had to urge herself on. Fae certainly wasn't used to being on the ground like this. The man glanced back at her, that evil grin still upon his lips.

 

The man led them into a room, letting go of the leash as he closed the door behind them. He went to sit on the edge of the bed, watching her expectantly. Fae gazed at the ground as she crawled towards him. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She reached his feet, keeping her gaze down. “That is right _pet_ ,” That word sent shivers down her spine. “You are worthless, not even worthy of looking up at me.” He stood, yanking her up by the hair again. She let out a sound akin to a yelp, squeezing her eyes shut again. The pain made her whimper until he brought her on the bed. He unfastened the ring holding the chains in the centre, tossing it to the side. He then tied them to the posts of the bed. Fae's small frame was stretched painfully in this position and she could hardly move her hips to struggle. Her breathing had been increasing steadily throughout the ordeal, and it only seemed to amuse him more. He was getting off on her terror, using it to manipulate her.   
  
Fae could do nothing more than wiggle as she lay there, spread-eagle. This man was certainly enjoying the show and she highly doubted what came next would be pleasant for her. He began to toy with her body. Stroking her sides firmly and licking her neck. He would occasionally nibble at it but then he would continue to lick and kiss it. A hand reached down to her cunt. Fae's breathing increased again. Using his index, he began to massage on and around her clit. Keeping her on the edge but never giving her enough pleasure to cum. He was intent on keeping her this way. An eager and helpless little sex slave with a throbbing and needy pussy. 

 

Over the next week, he subjected her to rounds of test and experiments. Modifying her body to suit him best. The change he enjoyed most, though, was increasing her sensitivity but making it impossible for her body to cum. This left her constantly soaked and dripping her juices down her thighs. There was no need for a chastity belt, or risk of accidental cumming. She was the perfect, needy slut he wanted. At this point she was thankful he liked watching her crawl, Fae doubted she would be able to walk successfully. Fae had no idea that all of this was working up to the biggest show for him yet.  
  
  
Fae woke up chained to a wall. Her arms and legs ached from being stuck standing. She felt the urge to tug at her bindings but she lacked the energy. He hadn't let her body rest or recover from all his _fun_. She refused to be broken but at this rate, it was going to happen whether she wanted it to or not. He came into the room soon after. He must have been watching her, either that or he had excellent timing. He unfastened the shackles on her hands, promptly causing her to fall to the ground as her legs gave out. Fae struggled to get to her knees. She was all too familiar with how he wanted her posed.  
  
Every day it got harder to keep up with him. Aching limbs and his swift pace made sure that the trip between rooms kept her exhausted, and obedient. Crawling was something familiar to her now. She tried to enjoy the brief moments in the hall, the only time he wasn't tormenting her body. But at the same time, the pain in her knees reminded her that this was still his way of torturing her. Her conflicted thoughts kept her mind busy, easing the strain only slightly. Fae hesitantly looked up, wanting to see where they were going this time. She thought she had been everywhere already but this part was unfamiliar. Her apprehension began to rise again. Fae was terrified of what he might be planning this time but she dared not let it slow her down. He would probably make it worse.  
  
When he opened the door, Fae closed her eyes and followed him inside. She almost didn't want to open them. As he unclipped her cuffs, she gazed up at some sort of machine. It was shiny but that was the only thing she could tell from down here. He grabbed her by the collar, wordlessly ordering her to stand. As he did so, he turned her to face the inside of the machine. She peered into it. It didn't look like much right now. A simple pod with small sections filled with gel to insert her hands and feet. As she examined it, he was unbuckling her cuffs and collar. She stroked her wrists and neck as they started to tingle, regaining full blood flow. They were never very tight but she guessed the extended wear was enough.  
  
He gave her a moment to get used to being freed before stuffing her inside the pod. She was forced to put her extremities in the gel which suctioned them in further and held fast to any struggling. She began to get nervous again. He closed the lid of the pod and she thought she saw him press a button. She could only assume because after, the machine came to life. First, it scanned her entire body before a helmet was put on her head. It surrounded her head and fastened into a tight collar at the bottom. She struggled to breath for a moment until a gag was inflated in her mouth. It was big and painfully stretched her mouth open, but it had a tube connected to her that let her breathe. She noticed that the gel had pulled her limbs slightly further it, feeling it stick to her arms and calves. It was almost pleasant until it closed off the opening, trapping them inside and squeezing tight.  
  
It took Fae a while but she realized that the pod was slowly eliminating her senses. Everything except the sensations of pain, and her endless lust. The helmet had stuffed her ears, leaving the only sound that she could hear, her heartbeat. She couldn't see anything but the dark inside of the helmet and the gag in her mouth seemed to lack any sort of taste. Her nose had also been plugged, leaving the only method of breathing this tiny tube. She hoped this was all the machine was supposed to do, but she was wrong. After it had finished blocking her senses, it moved on to filling the rest of her holes. She felt herself being stretched painfully. They were all bigger than she was used to and even with the lube, the catheter hurt the most. She wasn't used to anything being stuck up there but that wasn't what bother her the most. No, Fae could only guess that he planned to keep her in here a long time.

 

After it finished securing them in place, the monitor inside the helmet came alive. It showed a checklist of all the systems, marking them as offline or online. She glanced at the ones that were offline and saw things on there that made her cringe. She was grateful they were, and hoped they would stay offline. The one that probably disturbed her the most was “Waste tube re-cycling”. She feared the worst and assumed it meant filtering them to her breathing tube. It soon finished the systems check and moved on the the settings. “Punishment Mode” had been turned on and it immediately started. The screen changed again, showing her a display or her body. It was keeping track of her blood pressure and heart rate, even her levels of arousal. There was another gauge for adrenaline. Fae was none too pleased with that one.  
  
Soon after, the program began and at first Fae thought it wasn't working. Until the dildos inside her began to vibrate. This prompted her to let out a surprised moan, after which she was shocked. It seemed that whenever she made noise, it would give her another jolt of electricity in her ass. Which would then cause her to cry out again. She tried to control herself but the cycle overwhelmed her very quickly. Fae couldn't tell how long it went on for but she didn't care. After she struggled some more to contain herself, the collar inflated. She froze and tried in vain to tear her hands out. She writhed for a little before it deflated, prompted by a small beeping from the display. The machine was monitoring her vitals and forcing her body to do what it wanted. She had no control over anything she did. Even breathing was subject to the machine's whim.  
  
The process continued. She was stimulated more and more to elicit a vocal response then shocked until it wasn't safe. She was desperate to get out, wasting her energy on struggling until she was too tired to move. She was about to pass out when the machine forced her adrenaline levels to rise. She could feel her pulse rise and staying still was no longer an option. She wiggled as the sensation of staying still drove her crazy. Then it moved on to the next phase. Every time she moved, the catheter would electrocute her until she stopped moving. This sent the electricity straight through her clit too. Her moaning got louder and louder until the machine stopped her again but tried to move even more now. She was stuck in an endless loop of her actions being punished and the machine was making sure she stayed awake for all of it. She could feel the lack of sleep affecting her. The more time passed, the more sleepy she became and her eyes hurt from being open for so long. She was afraid of how long it would keep this up, but nothing bothered her more than the one thing it wouldn't do. Through the entire ordeal, his experiments kept her from cumming. This caused her body to become hypersensitive to the point she would have cum from something brushing her clit. The feeling was magnified by the electricity which put her nerves in overdrive.  
  
It must have been days so far. Or, at least, it felt like days. The display lacked a time indicator. How long was she going to be stuck in here? How long would the machine force her to be awake? By this time she could hardly move but the machine was still stimulating her constantly. She could hardly keep her eyes open but the adrenaline made sure she could never sleep. It had been a while since it dosed her, maybe it sensed her vitals dropping from lack of sleep? If so, how long had she really been here? She blinked more and more often until her eyes felt like they were glued shut and she fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
Fae was forced awake by a violent shock before her breathing tube was filled with water. She started to panic, noticing soon after that everything else had been shut off. She tugged at the gel, gaining no ground at all. Her lungs began to ache and that beeping could be heard again. It took a moment but it let her breath again. She gasped for air, panting heavily. She thought it was over but a minute later, it began again. This time the machine placed metal plating around her chest and stomach. It crushed her breasts and compressed her stomach into its form. She was unable to move at all now as she tried gulping down the water. She knew the machine would let up when she needed to breath but it still kept her waiting. The process repeated a few times. At the end of which, her stomach had bloated to the point that the metal was forcing it down. She was being painfully squished between the metal plates. They curved inward, making her arch her back into the other that forced her stomach down.  
  
Any attempt the move herself resulted in her stomach sloshing nauseously. But it didn't seem to matter much as the machine seemed to not be doing anything. She laid there in the silence as she waited for something, anything, the happen. Then she got her wish. The machine started back up, keeping her still and quiet lest she be electrocuted. It carried on like that for countless hours until it stopped completely. The display showed her the systems powering down. As soon as he opened it and helped her out, Fae collapsed on the floor. She hoped he would never use it again.

 


End file.
